


Yours.

by SmashAndCas



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Quinn - Freeform, Quintis - Freeform, Toby Curtis - Freeform, scorpion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashAndCas/pseuds/SmashAndCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby his hers. And she is his. Based on the song Yours, by Russell Dickerson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first foray into the world of Scorpion and Quintis. I’ve been lurking for a while and this just hit me the other day while I was listening to this song.
> 
> I’m slightly convinced it was written with Quintis in mind. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_Empty pockets at a roulette._   
_Always landing on a lost bet._   
_Just lived for the spin, and hoped for the win._   
_Go all in just to lose again._  
  
_Yours – Russell Dickerson_

* * *

Toby scanned the empty bedroom and let out a soft sigh.

All this alone time lately had been playing games with his head. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d opened up the online poker chat rooms.

Only to hastily click the bright red X in the right hand corner.

His promise to a certain dark haired beauty ringing in his head. He couldn’t break it. Not now.

Falling back against the unmade bed, Toby counted how long it’d been since he’d seen or touched the feisty mechanic.

Two weeks.   
Fourteen days.   
336 hours.   
20160 minutes.

She’d flashed him one last beautiful smile as she walked down the runway. Away from California and away from him.

There was no way he’d last much longer without her touch. She had become his vice. Gambling was long gone.

Well. Sort of.

He was still holding out hope that she would be his final score, so to speak.

Eyeing the small jewelry box on top of his dresser, Toby sighed once more. Both hating and loving how much of a hold she had on him, even from states away.

Rolling around in bed, Toby reached for his bedside table and snatched his phone up. He typed out a fast text and sent it before he could think about it too much.

_Missing you crazy today Hap. Please come home._

Her response was immediate,

_Your dependence on me is frightening Doc._   
_Miss you too. ;)_

Toby smiled and tapped out a reply,

_No shame in my game. You’re my girl. My whole world._

Happy was quick to answer,

_Stop watching soap operas. I’ll be home soon._

Toby grinned, deciding to let her have the last word for now.

He glanced around the room and groaned, “She’s gone for two weeks and I turn into a bachelor again.”

The rest of the day was spent cleaning the entire apartment from top to bottom. Well, side to side since it was just one level.

Satisfied with himself, Toby decided to pop in a movie and grab a beer.

The Harvard grad was halfway through _Unstoppable_ when he heard the door to the apartment open. He grabbed the empty beer bottle and stood quickly, walking quietly to the entryway.

Flipping on the light, Toby had his arm raised and was seconds away from smashing the brown glass all over the intruder’s temporal lobe.

“Jesus Christ Toby! Put that thing down.”

Happy Quinn was standing in his doorway, loaded down with two suitcases and her backpack.

Toby opened his mouth and then shut it, repeating the action several times before he could get his brain to cooperate.

“You’re here. Right? I’m not hallucinating? I only had one drink.”

Happy rolled her eyes, dropped her luggage and opened her arms. The doctor didn’t waste a moment. He quickly fell into her embrace and wrapped himself around the tiny woman.

“God Hap, I missed you so fucking much.” He spoke quietly, trying to hide the lump in his throat and the uneven tone to his voice.

“Missed you too Doc. I uh, didn’t realized how long two weeks was until it was two weeks without you.”

Toby couldn’t fight the smile that appeared, “Is this your version of sweet talking me Happy Quinn?”

The genius pulled away and threw Toby a bitch brow, “Hey dumbass, how about you just shut up and kiss me?”

So Toby did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please let me know what you think! I'll send you a bajillion internet hugs and kisses.


End file.
